Fury of the Golden Shadowhunter
by Winged Seer Wolf
Summary: Harry finds an old ritual book that leads him on a new path, with danger around every corner and an ancient enemy waiting for him to return along with new enemies that seek him even as they betrayed him. Harry is trained as a Shadowhunter to combat both sets of enemies and even finds the one thing he wants most, a family. Jace/Harry slash. Angel Harry!


Fury of the Golden Shadowhunter

By: Winged Seer Wolf

Beta: Darksider82

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments, the Clave does. I don't own Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley does, NOT! I do own the plotline. **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Dedication: This fic is dedicated to my friend, DZ2 for giving me the strength to revitalize this idea.**

**This fic is also dedicated to my beta, Darksider82 for standing beside me and helping me when I needed it most. **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Warning: This will be a slash fic. If you don't like it don't read. The slash won't be for a while, probably midpoint through so I will give you some warning. **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

'_Thoughts'_

"talking"

"_**Angel talking"**_

₴_parceltongue₴_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter I

**The Ritual of the Angel **

In a valley in the Scottish highlands, there is a magical castle called Hogwarts that is home to many people, magical people one and all. It is warded by numerous ancient wards against the non magical community. It was quiet on the Halloween night of 1996, but there was one student still awake in the castle.

The student was Harry Potter and he was the so called savior of the wizarding world, but the price of being the savior was a high one. The price was to see those he loved die in place of him. At the end of last year, he saw the only family he had left die in the Department of Mysteries. He had then begun to scour the restricted section of the library, and soon found an old book called _Old Rituals of the Ancients. _

He then found an interesting ritual called _The Ritual of the Angel_. The ritual listed several things that were needed. The first was a ritual circle, followed by two swords, each of equal lineage, but used for the opposite alliance. The final two things were a golden cup of the same equal lineage as the swords, but the cup had to be neutral in its alliance. The final thing was a mirror, but not just any mirror. A mirror that delved into ones heart. These items were just the physical things. The next two were the blood and magic of the person doing the ritual.

'_Seven. Seven things needed for this ritual. The most powerful magical number.' _Harry thought as he looked at the diagram at the bottom of the page. The circle had to be placed around a dais and the mirror needed to be placed towards the top of the circle, the cup in the exact center of the circle and the two swords in a triangular fashion, with the cup at the top of the triangle.

'_The problem is where am I going to get these things? I can find one of the swords. Gryffindor's sword will work as it's a sword of light used to slay a being of darkness. But where am I going to find the others?' _Harry thought as he began to pace in front of the table. Back and forth from one end of the table, turn and walk the other way.

He then stopped and looked at the list a second time. He noticed the mirror item. _The mirror that delves into ones heart? _ _Where have I heard that before…Aha! The Mirror of Erised.' _Harry thought triumphantly. "Now where can I find a second sword used as a weapon of darkness and a golden cup with the alliance of neutrality?" Harry asked himself.

"Try the room of requirement and summon them to you." A voice said. Harry turned around and noticed the librarian, Madam Pince.

"Madam Pince, what are you doing here?" Harry asked her.

"This is my library, Mr. Potter. Why are you here?" the woman asked the teen.

"Because, I've had it with this place. All that I've ever loved has been taken from me. My godfather died last year due to the headmasters habit of not giving anyone information that could save lives. Now I have a prophecy hanging over my head like a dark cloud with no way to beat Voldemort." Harry told her.

"You're right, Harry. You deserve better. This ritual will help you." The woman said.

"How do you know?" Harry asked her.

"Because, Raziel looks deep into your soul and shall judge you. If you're found to be just, you will be turned into a Shadowhunter." Madam Pince said.

"Who is Raziel and what is a Shadowhunter?" Harry asked her.

"Raziel is the creator of the Shadowhunter race. Shadowhunters are the aurors of the world. They keep beings known as demons from this world and police the different races known as Downworlders. Downworlders are the four races made up of the Fae, The Children of the Night, The Children of the Moon and the Children of Lillith, of which witches and wizards are an offshoot." The librarian said.

"What are the Children races?" Harry asked.

"You should know, Harry. You have already met a child of the moon." Madam Pince said. Harry thought long and hard and soon the answer came to him.

"Werewolf." Harry replied as he remembered the end of his third year. Madam Pince nodded in response.

"The Children of the Night are known as vampires and Lillith's Children are warlocks, of which witches and wizards are a side branch. "The librarian finished.

"But why are we called witches and wizards?" Harry asked.

"Because long ago a sickness racked the Lillith's Children and some warlocks lost the ability to use summon circles and so they established communities and named themselves witches and wizards. But we are still under the Clave's Law even if we don't recognize it anymore. If you do the ritual, and Raziel blesses you with his blood, the Clave shall have no choice but to intervene, as telling mundanes about 'magic' or -to use a Shadowhunter word- the Shadow World is forbidden by Clave Law. "The librarian said.

"Why is telling mundanes forbidden and what are mundanes?" Harry asked.

"Mundanes are what witches and wizards call muggles and telling them about the Shadow World is forbidden because they destroy what they do not understand. Shadowhunters are protected by Marks applied by a tool known as a stele. They have other weapons as well as their main weapon which is known as an angelic knife. To use a knife, you must call out an angel's name. " The woman said.

"Okay, but why and how do you know all of this?" Harry asked her.

"The reason why and how are because, I was once a part of the Shadow World. My husband was a Shadowhunter in a revolt against the Clave, but at the end of the revolt, the Clave cursed him and he was sent overseas. I came here and have remained ever since. Now you need to get ready for the ritual." Pince said.

"Would you like to come and see it?" Harry asked.

Madam Pince in her old age grew still. "Are you sure?" she asked the teen.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Well, we better hurry." the woman said.

'Why?" harry asked confused.

Madam Pince turned to the window and looked out the window. Harry also turned his head and saw a wondrous sight. A Harvest Moon…A Blood Red Harvest Moon. The moon was the size of the headmasters tower.

"What is that?" Harry asked in awe.

"A Blood Red Harvest Moon, a sight that only appears in the sky once every hundred years. It's fitting that tonight should be the night when your parents died and the night that you seek a new path. We must hurry for the moon at its peak, shall give the ritual unimaginable power." Madam Pince replied as the duo raced to the seventh floor and into the room of requirement. Harry whipped out his wand and yelled "Accio Gryffindor's Sword!"

The ruby encrusted sword appeared before him along with a flash of fire that revealed Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. Harry turned to Madam Pince. "Call for Hufflepuff's Cup, the Mirror of Erised and Slytherin's Sword." She said

"Accio Hufflepuff's Cup, Slytherin's Sword and the Mirror of Erised!" Harry yelled as the magic of the room combined with Harry's inner magic and summoned two of the three items but the second sword was nowhere to be seen. Hufflepuff's cup was a small gold cup embossed with the badger that was associated with Hufflepuff's house. The mirror of erised was exactly like harry had seen in his first year.

"Why didn't Slytherin's sword come?" Harry asked.

"It might be because unlike Gryffindor, Slytherin used both parseltongue and old English and probably spelled his sword in parseltongue. Try and see if it will come to you using parseltongue." Madam Pince said as she began to twirl her wand at the mirror of erised causing it to shrink to a small hand mirror.

"₴ _Accio Slytherin's Sword _₴" Harry hissed in a low sibilant tone.

Within a minute an emerald encrusted silver sword in the same style as Gryffindor's sword appeared in front of harry. Harry the noticed Fawkes in the air above the sword and watched as pearly tears fell from the majestic birds eyes and was absorbed by the sword giving it a white glow.

"Would you take us to the great hall Fawkes?" Harry asked the phoenix as the bird nodded his head and Harry along with Madam Pince grabbed Fawkes' tail feathers. The duo appeared in a flash of golden fire in the great hall and walked towards the raised area behind Dumbledore's golden chair.

Madam Pince began inking out the circle as harry transfigured a nearby chair into a pillar, upon which he placed Hufflepuff's cup. Harry then transfigured two more chairs into sword stands. The swords were laid point down in the stands facing the cup.

After Madam Pince finished carving the circle, she pulled the mirror from her pocket and enlarged it to its full size and placed it at the top of the circle, so that when the two stepped back, the swords and cup formed a triangle point pointing towards the mirror.

"So now what?" Harry asked Madam Pince.

"We wait for the moon to reach the point where it is in view of both of the swords. The placement of the items should form a pentagram starting with Slytherin's sword going towards the right hand side of the mirrors frame to the left side then hitting Gryffindor's sword before hitting the glass of the mirror and finally hitting Slytherin's sword for the second time. The star should have the cup directly in the center. " Madam Pince replied.

"So what am I supposed to do after the moon comes into view?" Harry asked.

"Place some blood and a bit of magic in the cup and the magic of the moon will infuse you with a few ritual lines that must be spoken as each step is performed." The aged librarian said.

It was a few minutes before midnight when they saw the moon slowly peek over the glass of the great hall 'sky'. Madam Pince turned to Harry. "It's time." She said and Harry stepped towards the raised dais. Harry stepped between the swords and stood in front of Hufflepuff's cup and raised his left hand over the golden cup and using a knife from the professors table cut his hand and spoke in a clear voice.

"I, Harry James Potter sacrifice my blood and the blood of my line so that I may be reborn as a hunter." Harry said as the blood landed in the bottom of the cup and glowed a bright red. The harvest moon behind him glowed with an ancient power and its rays descended and made the first of three pentagram stars in bright red.

Harry then pulled his wand and healed the cut and pointed his wand at the cup and did an unknown spell which poured a golden mist from his wand and into the cup, Harry then said the third ritual line. "I, Harry James Potter sacrifice my magic and the magic of my line to summon the Angel." The moons rays turned a deep blue and made a second pentagram over the red star with a few inches in between them.

The mirror glowed silver and grew to a blindly light, so much so that Harry and Madam Pince had to shield their eyes with their arms. After a few seconds, Harry looked at the mirror and saw a tall figure in the mirror. The figure was a blonde colored figure with two golden colored wings, but each feather had an eye upon them. The figure was covered in white pants with a long white loin cloth that was covered in golden colored Marks. The figure's chest was bare and Harry saw even more of the dazzling Marks swirling upon its chest and arms.

The surface of the mirror shimmered and the figure stepped through it and the angel's power forced Harry down into a kneeling position. To Harry it felt like gravity had doubled around him. The angel looked around him and noticed the hall.

"_**Where am I, Downworlder?" **_the angel asked.__

"You are in Hogwarts, my lord. It is a school for the warlock community that separated long ago from the Clave. The 'magical' community does not recognize the Clave's authority here. Shadowhunters do not roam our world here." Harry replied.

"_**Why have I been summoned and how did you manage it without the Mortal Instruments?" **_the angel asked Harry.

"It was through an old ritual. I summoned you to judge me to join the Shadowhunters." Harry replied.

"_**Why should I?"**_ the angel asked.

"Because, I have been kept in the dark about many things and wish to be free of my chains." Harry said as the angel assessed the teen.

"Very well. Prepare yourself." The angel replied as the eyes on his wings glowed and Harry was enveloped in a golden light.

_**-GoldenShadowhunter-**_

Unknown to the three, an alarm went off in the highest tower. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore woke with a sudden jolt and raced to his office and found a crystal ball object on his shelf.

The ball soon cleared away the fog, but glowed with golden light thus blocking Albus' sight. But the one thing that he had gleaned from the crystal ball was the location, the Great Hall. Albus turned and fired of several patronus' and sent them to the four heads of house with the message to meet him outside the Great Hall.

Within ten minutes, the four heads of houses appeared outside the golden doors of the Great hall. "Headmaster, what is the problem?" Severus Snape, the sallow faced head of Slytherin House asked.

"Harry Potter is involved in some kind of ritual in the Hall. Which one I don't know." Albus replied.

"Well, why don't we go see." Minerva McGonagall, Harry's Head of House said.

The five adults turned to the large doors and were ready to enter the Hall when they were interrupted by the diminutive Head of House Ravenclaw, Filius Flitwick. "I wouldn't suggest opening these doors just yet." the man said.

"Why not?" Pomona Sprout, the Head of Hufflepuff house asked.

In answer, Flitwick waved his wand in a complicated manner and the doors glowed a gold color with strange sigils floating around them.

"What are those?" Albus asked.

None of the professors had any idea.

_**-GoldenShadowhunter-**_

Meanwhile inside the Great Hall, Harry was being judged by the Angel through his memories. The winged being started with Harry's first ever memory: the night Voldemort attacked. Then moved forward from there, through every bout of 'accidental magic' and went through Harry's years leading up to Hogwarts.

Once at the Hogwarts years, the angel took more care and focused on Harry's struggles in his first year with Voldemort. Then they moved onto second year with the Basilisk and Gryffindor's sword. Then the memories went faster. Slowing down at particular parts, such as Harry's battle with the dementor horde. The next memory to break the angel's non emotional face, was the resurrection of Voldemort. After viewing the memory, the angel's face was twisted in anger.

But the angel moved on through fifth year noting the struggle between Harry and Umbridge along with Harry and Voldemort, he paid close attention to the Department of Mysteries battle and it aftermath along with Harry's vengeful attitude towards Bellatrix. The angel then moved to the beginning of sixth year and up to this point after which the angel's power released Harry.

"_**After viewing your memories, I have judged you worthy of my gift. In return I ask that you return the Clave back to what it was, uncorrupted. Also, your so called 'Lord Voldemort' is a Snake Demon. One that is an ancient that took possession of young Tom Riddle when he found a warlocks summoning book." **_The angel said.

Harry was shocked as was Madam Pince.

"How am I supposed to kill it?" Harry asked.

"_**I will take you to Idris, the home country of the Shadowhunters so that you may train with others."**_ The angel said as the Great Hall doors began to shake.

"_**We must hurry if you are to stand a chance against the people behind the door."**_ The angel said. As the Great Hall doors began to shake more violently, the angel cut his arm using a sharp feather from one of his wings. The blood flowed down the cut arm, over the pale wrist and palm and in between the fingers and into the cup, and slowly began to fill the cup up.

Just in time, Harry grabbed the cup as the doors banged open revealing an angry Dumbledore and a flustered group of heads of house. Dumbledore surveyed the room taking in the Angel and Harry's turned back.

Harry then turned around and raised the cup to his lips as Dumbledore shouted "No Harry don't!" The aged headmaster started to fling spells at Harry to stop what was happening but a golden shield of the same caliber as the Hall doors sprang up over Harry protecting him.

As Harry finished drinking from the cup, his form began to change. His once ebony colored hair had turned silver, but had kept it messiness. His emerald eyes, turned amber and Marks started appearing on his body as his black wizard robes shifted into stiff, black clothing with silver Marks trimming the edges. His feet were covered in combat boots and he was wearing stiff black pants with many loops and pockets on the sides. The last thing that happened was the swords that were used in the summoning lifted from the stands and floated towards him before shrinking and shifting into two miniature swords that had silver chains that attached themselves to his wrists.

Gryffindor's sword which was on Harry's right wrist was colored black with silver runes. Slytherin's sword on the other hand was colored silver with black runes. Harry glared at them.

"By what right do you interrupt me?" Harry asked in a cold tone.

"Please lower the barrier Harry. You have no idea of what you've done." Dumbledore said.

"Oh, yes I do. I am a Shadowhunter, now and always. You, Downworlder have no jurisdiction over me anymore." Harry snarled.

"You are not a Shadowhunter Harry. You are a wizard. Now as your headmaster, I order you to lower the barrier so that we may take care of the being behind you. It has obviously steered you down a dark path." Dumbledore said as the Heads got into loose stances ready for anything.

"You dare call the Angel of the Shadowhunters a dark being?" Harry snarled as he stepped through the barrier. "You will perish." Harry snarled as he raised his hands and closing his eyes he felt the power of the Angel behind him. In an instant Harry opened his eyes but his eyes from the whites to the irises themselves were colored in gold.

The professors stepped back in shock as Harry moved his hands towards them. The swords upon his wrists glowed as Harry shouted two names. "Azrael!" The black weapon that was formally Gryffindor's sword glowed in answer to the name and lengthened into a black knife like weapon. "Raziel!" The white weapon that was formerly Slytherin's sword glowed in answer to the name and lengthened into a white knife like weapon.

In response, the professors each transfigured or knew a spell that made swords and prepared for the inevitable battle that was to come. Harry then dashed forward, knives raised and began attacking his former professors. His first target was Professor Flitwick, who was cut across the chest with both knives. The black knife tore a wound in his chest, infecting it with venom of the basilisk and the second knife closed the wound, but left the venom to circulate through his system. As a result, the short professor fell forward, and did not get back up.

Harry's next targets were Professors Sprout and Snape. Harry was before them in the blink of an eye and cut them both down in five seconds leaving non life threatening wounds, all before they could put up a defense.

With three professors down, the last two standing were Minerva and Dumbledore. The two aged professors stood side by side and as Harry attacked them, they guarded each other's weak sides and tried to stave off Harry's brutal attacks, but their age was against them as Harry soon caught both swords by the hilts with his own knives and disarmed them and had both professors at knife point.

"I am leaving and there is nothing to stop me. Flitwick is dying. You have ten minutes before he succumbs to the poison. I shall return and when I do, the Clave will deal with you and Voldemort. So prepare yourselves." Harry said before he knocked them both out.

Harry then walked to the dais and was picked up by Raziel and they vanished in a bright yellow light.

_**-Golden Shadowhunter-**_

Far away in another place, a tall man with snow white hair wearing black skin tight clothing was preparing a ritual. Behind him lying in the sand, was a bound girl with flaming red hair and fierce brown eyes, she was wearing the same clothing as the man. Her name was Clary Fray. She had just seen the white haired man strike down her boyfriend Jace.

She watched as the man –her father- Valentine Morgenstern began the Ritual of the Angel with the Mortal Instruments and she waited for her chance to disrupt his dark plot. As Valentine stepped into the runic circle and begin chanting, Clary had seen her chance and she began inching forward all-the-while trying to loosen her hands. As she neared the circle she was finally able to loosen a hand and reach for a piece of wood not far from her and she turned to the circle and rubbed out the Marks that had spelled out her father's name and put her own as Valentine then threw the Mortal Sword and Cup into the lake that they were looking upon. For this lake was special for its name was Lake Lyn. It was special to the Fae folk for its perceiving properties. It was also special to the Shadowhunters due to the fact that this lake was the site of where the Angel Raziel first appeared to greet Jonathan Shadowhunter and to give him the power to become the first Shadowhunter.

As the Sword and Cup landed in the center of Lake Lyn, the water began to ripple and bubble as a figure with golden wings rose out of the lake holding what looked like a boy the same age as Jace. As the Angel rose above the lake, the being took in the situation. The body of a boy Shadowhunter, the bound figure of another and the white haired man who had a smirk plastered upon his face. The triumphant emotion upon the man set the Angel off and he moved his wings forward in a flapping motion which broke off several sharp knife-like feathers that had homed in on the pathetic Shadowhunter, who for an instant had a look of horror upon his face as he was cut down by the sharp golden feathers of the Angel.

The Angel turned to Clary. "You may ask one thing of me." The Angel said.

"Why did you kill Valentine?" Clary asked the Angel.

"Because he captured and tortured my brother so I gave him what he deserved. Now what is it you want?" The Angel asked the red haired teen.

"I want Jace back." Clary replied.

"Very well." Raziel replied as his wings glowed a golden color and in a flash of light, Jace began to move. Clary ran to Jace as he began to sit up.

"Are you alight Jace?" Clary asked.

"Yeah." Jace replied.

"Now that I have given what you want, I want something in return." Raziel said.

"What do you want with us, Raziel?" Jace asked the angel.

"This boy that I hold in my arms is going to be my avatar upon the Shadowhunters. My request is twofold. The first part is now that I have brought you back, Jace Herondale, the other side can bring back one of their own. Now to stop a potentially hazardous thing, I would like for you Jace Herondale to bond with my avatar. The second part is that I want my avatar trained as a Shadowhunter. Treat my avatar with kindness and trust for he has been betrayed. He knows not of love Jace Herondale so teach him for he has lost all family. Now decide, Jace Herondale do you accept the bond?" The Angel asked.

Jace thought it over as the angel was explaining it. "Yes, I accept." Jace said as Clary's expression grew cross. "Does he have a name?" Jace asked.

His name is Harry James Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. He will be allowed to use my name as will the two of you. Know this, the knife named Azrael is poisonous to all who are sliced by it for the knife is imbued with the venom of an ancient breed of snake known as the basilisk. The only known cure is on the blade that carries my name. Guard him well Jace Herondale." Raziel said as he placed Harry down at Jace's feet and then flapped his large golden wings a second time which enveloped Harry and Jace, before dying down to reveal a calm Lake the dead body of Valentine Morgenstern and the now open amber eyes of Harry James Potter who looked at Jace and asked, "Am I in Idris?"

**Next chapter: Harry, Jace and Clary travel back to Alicante and stand before the Council. Harry unveils his status as Raziel's avatar and meets the Lightwoods. All the while back in England things are heating up.**


End file.
